Berbagi Selimut
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Sudah sebulan lamanya Mikasa tinggal bersama keluarga Jaeger, sudah satu bulan pula Eren berbagi kamar dengan Mikasa."Mikasa, sampai kapan kamu akan duduk disana?" tanya ibu ."Mikasa akan tetap disitu sampai syal bodoh itu kering."Ini semua karena hujan. ErenxMikasa Canon.


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

 **Berbagi Selimut**

By; GeeSouSan

Hari sudah larut, udara semakin dingin ditambah hujan yang tiada habisnya. Tetesan air itu tak henti jatuh membasahi bumi, khususnya di distrik Shiganshina belakangan ini. Awalnya semua terasa menyenangkan bagi dua bocah beda warna rambut ini, namun lama kelamaan membuat mereka bosan. Mereka tak bisa keluar rumah, tak bisa main dengan Armin, bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Apalagi cucian ibu tidak kering, padahal di sana ada syal merah kesayangan Mikasa. Gadis kecil itu tak bisa tidur jika tak ada syalnya, makanya beberapa jam lalu syal merah miliknya sengaja dibawa Mikasa dekat perapian. Berharap hangatnya api mampu mengeringkan syalnya, tanpa menghilangkan bau khas Eren di dalamnya.

"Mikasa, sampai kapan kamu akan duduk disana?" tegur ibu yang baru keluar dari gudang, tangan Nyonya Jeager itu penuh dengan pakaian hangat.

"Mikasa akan tetap disitu sampai syal bodoh itu kering." Eren dengan mulut penuh roti gandum berbicara, menggantikan Mikasa yang enggan.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Eren peristiwa di pondok dekat hutan itu, ketika ayahnya Tuan Jeager memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Mikasa. Seingat Eren, Mikasa selalu irit bicara. Gadis itu hanya akan mengatakan "Iya" , "Tidak" dan "Eren" tak ada yang lain. Wajahnya pun selalu murung dan terlihat sedih. Walaupun makannya banyak, Eren yakin gadis itu tidak bahagia sekarang.

"Habiskan makanmu, Eren! Setelah itu temani ibu mengambil selimut di gudang. Kita akan membutuhkannya mengingat musim dingin akan datang. Satu lagi, ajak Mikasa bersamamu. Kita akan sibuk nanti."

"Eh, haruskan aku ikut membantu? Mikasa si okay, dia anak perempuan, dia bisa membantu. Sementara aku? Aku anak laki-laki itu tidak keren, Ibu..." keluh Eren, sambil mengaduk-aduk sup angsa tanpa minat.

"Jangan mengeluh, dan apa? Tidak keren? Bagi ibu, Eren terlihat keren jika sedang membantu ibu." Senyum Nyonya Jaeger.

Sementara di depan perapian, Mikasa menatap Eren dan nyonya Jaeger bergantian. Binggung harus berkata apa. Mikasa mau saja membantu asal ada Eren di sana. Mikasa masih belum bisa melakukan apapun tanda Eren.

"Oh, ibu hampir lupa. Sepertinya malam ini kalian harus berbagi selimut."

"Ibu kita sudah berbagi kamar dan sekarang **,** kenapa kita harus berbagi selimut?" keluh Eren.

"Hanya ada satu selimut tebal yang tersisa di gudang. Kalau Eren ingin kedinginan si tak perlu berbagi, cukup Mikasa saja yang gunakan selimutnya."

"Ibu bercanda, kan? Setahuku, masih ada beberapa selimut sisa di gudang?"

"Ah, selimut itu sudah ibu berikan pada Armin. Kasihan, kakek bilang akhir-akhir ini Armin sering kedinginan. Tadi siang saja ayah pergi ke rumahnya untuk mengecek keadaan Armin yang sedang demam. Armin yang malang,"

"Dan Eren yang susah." Potong Eren.

"Eren," tegur Ibu, tak suka.

Eren tak keberatan jika selimutnya diberikan ke Armin, tapi bocah ini tak mau berbagi selimut dengan Mikasa. Baginya memalukan, kenapa harus berbagi selimut dengan seorang perempuan.

Eren menghabiskan makan malamnya, sesekali ia mengerutu tidak suka akan keputusan ibunya.

Setelah mengambil setumpuk pakaian tebal dan selimut, Eren kebagian jatah membawanya ke kamar, sementara Mikasa masih membuntuti Eren. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangan gadis itu tak sedikitpun lepas dari baju tipis yang dikenakan Eren. Padahal Mikasa sudah dipelototin Eren untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tangan Mikasa benar-benar menggangunya, Eren tak leluasa untuk bergerak. Eren yakin bajunya sudah kusut ditarik Mikasa terus. Tapi Eren juga tak tega jika harus membentak Mikasa, ia tak mau melihat wajah Mikasa terlihat sedih lagi.

"Buka pintunya!" perintah Eren, ia tak bisa membuka pintu kamarnya jika kedua tanganya penuh.

"Ya," lalu Mikasa berjalan ke depan Eren, membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya. Memegangi pintunya sampai Eren masuk kedalam kamar kecil mereka.

Ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak kedatangan Mikasa dirumah ini dan sudah sebulan lamanya mereka berbagi kamar. Tak ada tempat yang tersisa dirumah kediaman dokter Jaeger. Satu-satunya pilihan, Eren sekamar dengan Mikasa atau harus tidur di depan perapian yang dingin saat subuh tiba. Sebenarnya ada satu pilihan lagi, tetapi ini sangat memalukan bagi si bocah Jaeger. Tidur bersama orang tuanya, kebiasaan yang sudah ia tinggalkan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kau yang melipat! Baju tebal ditaruh di lemari, selimut ditaruh di kasur, sementara selimut tipis yang biasa kita gunakan lipat dan taruh ditempat itu." tunjuk Eren, bocah itu lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Mikasa berbalik, ia meremas kedua tangannya. "Er-en?" tanya Mikasa gagap, ia akan selalu gugup jika sendirian.

Eren menghela nafas, "tentu saja ke bawah! Ibu menyuruhku menambah kayu bakar di perapian."

"A-ku, Ak-ku.."

"Mikasa, diam di sini, lakukan tugasmu dan tunggu aku kembali!" bentak Eren.

Mikasa melepaskan tangannya dari baju Eren, menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Ia terkejut sekaligus sedih, Mikasa tak mau membuat Eren marah.

Sudah hampir satu jam Eren meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri di kamar. Ini terlalu lama, Mikasa takut, tapi dia tak mau membuat Eren marah dengan turun hanya sekedar untuk menyusul Eren.

Udara semakin dingin, hujan tak mau reda, di dalam kamar Mikasa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mikasa tidak terlalu suka hujan, ini membuatnya semakin mengigil apalagi syal merahnya belum kering. Ia tak mampu memejamkan mata.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bersamaan terbukanya pintu kamar, di depannya Eren mulai berjalan.

"La-ma,"

Eren menoleh kearah ranjang yang biasa ditempati Mikasa, gadis itu memiringkan badannya kearah Eren. Ini kata baru yang diucapkan Mikasa selain "ya" dan "tidak". Perkembangan bagus.

Eren menjatuhkan pantatnya keatas ranjangnya, menatap Mikasa dan tersenyum. "Kau belum tidur? Kau menungguku, ya."

Mikasa menganguk. "Ti-dur."

Gadis itu tak bisa apa-apa tanpa Eren. Ini mengingatkan Eren awal-awal saat Mikasa dirumahnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak mau berpisah sedetikpun darinya. Selalu berpegangan padanya. Membuntutinya kemanapun Eren pergi, bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi.

Dulu ini semua membuat Eren geram, sampai-sampai Eren pernah mendorong Mikasa sampai jatuh karena terlalu jengkel. Mikasa terkejut, ia tidak menangis, gadis itu hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Eren cukup menyesal karena itu. Mikasa tidak lagi membuntutinya, Mikasa hanya tidur di kamar seharian, tak keluar dan tak makan, membuat seluruh keluarga Jaeger kuatir.

Sejak saat itu Eren tak lagi berbuat kasar pada Mikasa, Eren tak keberatan jika gadis itu membuntutinya lagi.

Hangat, ketika Eren membuka mata tubuhnya diselimuti oleh Mikasa. Selimut yang Eren bawa dari gudang, selimut yang seharusnya untuk Mikasa.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu melakukan ini." Ujar Eren, ia melempar selimut ke arah Mikasa.

"Ini hangat," Mikasa mendorong selimutnya kearah Eren, sampai bocah itu terjungkal.

"MIKASA!" Eren berteriak, Mikasa tersentak. Gadis itu mundur, mengambil selimut dan kembali ke ranjangnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, posisinya memunggungi Eren.

Eren mengedipkan matanya, ia sudah berteriak di depan Mikasa. Apakah gadis itu marah? Apakah Mikasa akan mogok makan seperti dulu lagi? Ini membuat Eren merasa bersalah. Mengambil selimut tipis yang biasa ia gunakan di musim panas, Eren menutupi tubuhnya. Menghiraukan udara musim dingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menyebar sampai ke tulang. Eren mencoba untuk kembali tidur.

 _Hangat._

Ini bukan sekedar perasaan Eren yang tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya menjadi hangat. Ini juga bukan karena terlalu kedinginan sampai Eren berkhayal jika ada tangan yang sedang memeluknya erat. Ini nyata. Ada tangan kecil yang sedang memeluk perutnya, punggung Eren menghangat ketika hembusan nafas yang teratur menerpa tubuhnya. Itu Mikasa. Gadis kecil itu terlelap disebelah Eren.

Mungkin untuk malam ini Eren tak keberatan jika tempat tidurnya yang kecil menampung satu penghuni lain. Eren sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dan mengusir Mikasa dari atas kasurnya. Mungkin ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membentak Mikasa. Sudahlah, intinya Eren sudah ngantuk, matanya tak mampu terbuka. Malam sudah larut, sudah wajar ini waktunya anak-anak seusia mereka terlelap dalam mimpinya, begitu pula dengan Eren dan ada alasan untuk begadang, jadwal besok sudah menunggu mereka. Mencari kayu bakar jika tak hujan, atau malah bermalas-malasan di depan perapian. Pokoknya mereka akan bersenang-senang.

"Apakah mereka sudah tidur?" tanya suara bariton dari celah pintu.

"Sssssssst, Gris kau akan membangunkan mereka jika suaramu sekeras itu."

"Maaf, aku hanya penasaran, Sayang."

"Lihatlah! Bukankah mereka semakin akrab?" ujar Nyonya Jaeger, matanya berbinar gembira. "Apa perlu kita menikahkan mereka?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Ahhh, anak-anak cepat tumbuh dewasa loh." Nyonya Jaeger terkikik, "Aku tak sabar cepat menimang cucu." Akhir Nyonya Jaeger, yang hanya dihadiahi senyuman maklum dari dokter Jaeger.

SELESAI

A/N : Sudah beberapa bulan ini saya tidak menulis, rasanya ada yang aneh tiba-tiba datang dengan karya baru ini. Semoga suka dengan cerita yang menurut saya ringan banget untuk dibaca. TERIMAKASIH!


End file.
